The day i was released into public school
by sk8r4no1
Summary: Carys a girl who is planted in reality but loes to mess with society and ruin her little sisters day has been allowed to go to a public school which is quite different from the comforts of homeschool.


**The Day I was released**** into **_**public school**_**…this will be ****interesting.**

Chapter 1: The return of the unwanted!!!! Muhahaha!!!

My name is Carys I am into heavy Metal and Old School Punk I am not a nice person nor very social. School as we all know is a bore and I was home schooled so the day I was told I was going to be released into the wilds of society I knew they lost a bolt in their brain some where along the way. My mother took me shopping and dragged me by my crimson locks into the most horribly gruesome store ever, Abercrombie and Fitch I flinched at every thing I saw and felt a little sick. I deserted and went to the sanctuary named Hot Topic, my favored. I looked at the clothes I loved and spent around $2,000 there, I hope to the Damned Angel Lucifer my mother doesn't find out. She'd flip if she knew I splurged my money in such a way that would scar her for eternity, but I walked out with tons of awesome stuff including the awesome trench coat I've always wanted.

My mother found me soon enough and showed me the outfits that I would soon be throwing into my sister's closet when she wasn't looking, she owes me one anyhow. I drove Mother and myself home as she discussed to me how I should join the dark art of cheer leading and bleach my hair to blond which would only turn orange, then my nick name can be pumpkin all year. She continued on in a blind attempt of making me gossip with her and plan the imaginary boy that I would marry right out of high school. BLEH!!! A jockey rich kid at that who goes for the types who are skin and bones and say, "LIKE OMG!!!!" all day long tormenting my poor ears and killing my nose with the 'hot' perfume and blinding me as they wear bright pink with frills. I could have died when she then pulled out the dress I was to wear for homecoming and not because it was cool I needed to do some major surgery on that dress and it will be gory.

------O.o-----`.''~

I walked into the office and towards the front desk it was completely empty and I had to ask myself if I was in the right place or if I took a wrong turn. "Yello! Any one home?" A woman of about 56 walked out from an office and wavered as she saw my apparel, "May I help you young lady?" She asked raspily and rather close to snotty. "Yeah I'm the new kid, this is a school right?" I asked her, it looked more like a retirement home or something. I was unwelcome from the beginning, great. "Yes, come in, Carys Terrons?" she scooted off into her office not waiting for a response and I walked around the desk, there was another person in here he was a jock by the looks of it, wearing a football jacket with patches declaring he was the M.V.P. of the last past years and that he was captain. I could puke on him, but he'd still look the same and probably smell the same. I took the seat next to him as she had told me; I instantaneously started to feel sick to my stomach as he looked me up and down and snickered. As soon as she turned around I gave him "the bird" and went back to being socially-inept.

I could care less for status, might as well give him a reason to hate me while I'm at it. She turned around, "This will be your escort for the week or two that you need him, he is in all of your classes and will help you if you need any thing including homework and class work," She said handing me a piece of paper with my schedule on it, "and if you would please dress more appropriate we would highly appreciate it and I hope you can catch up coming so late into school. Now have a nice day you two ." Dismissed I stood and walked out following my escort for the week, UHG!!! How come no one can be alone?! "So captor, what's your name?" I asked I might as well be a little nice that way i don't get in a fight for the first week,as entertaining as that might be. "Jeremy and you are?" he asked slyly looking at my outfit with another snicker. "I'm Carys, and if you keep laughing at my outfit you might just lose some teeth." I said walking past him to our first hour which was easily identified with the giant numbers above the door declaring it to be 109 which was advanced chemistry.

I handed him the peice of paper that was attached to my schedule,"Saw hello to Carys Terrons when you get a chance class,please try to be nice." I sat in an empty seat I was completely out of place in the room full of Seniors and nerds all wearing prep clothes, this was gonna be fun. It seemed to me everyone was weird here, it was like being in a room flooded with clones of my mother and sister. Might as well make the best of it while I can, for the next two years of course. I relaxed a little and looked around at the people; they seemed okay some of them even had multiple piercings. The teacher finally shut up and let us socialize I turned to the guy with so many piercings it was almost ridiculous, "Hey, I'm Carys you are?" I asked. "I'm Gabriel. Did you meet the lady in control of dress code yet?"he answered. "I have she asked me to dress more appropriately, why?" "she doesn't like people dressed like us you'll get a lot of shit from the principals and the lunch ladies too."I was confused now why can't anyone express them selves, oh that's right they're bitches that didn't get on the depressing cheer leading team so they now take it out on the others. I think that's why the cheer leaders are all married to the rich handsome or old dudes and the teachers are alone or some are married.

I could definitely be friends with this guy he seemed cool enough."Hey, you could sit with my table at lunch which one do you have?" he asked. "I have A lunch." "If you had just one class changed you would probably be in my lunch, I'm in B lunch,sorry." "No prob I'll probably find someone." He actually sounded sinser I wish I did have lunch with him.

------O.o-----`.''~

After the first half of school I finally went to lunch bleh! It was full of eighth graders and nineth graders it was smothering I saw **_her, _**my sister, Summer it was mutilatingly cruel she was a eighth grader this year and she was apart of the popular scene. We, meaning me and her, _**never**_ got along. Maybe I should make her day of school torturous she hates me anyhow. I walked over and hugged her from behind kind of craddling like, "How's my baby sister?" I pinched her cheek, "She's so cute wearing makeup for the first time, just to cover all those zits, awwww!" she pushed me away she was pissed. "Your such a freak!" she screeched. "Tell me something I don't know youngling." I was so mellow and in control of my emotions it was ridiculous. She stomped off she wasn't to happy about any of this especially me being calm, she always blew a fuse when I was calm, but hey she created a scene just to get attention from everyone so they'd ask 'that's your sister?' and feel pity for her and say 'sorry to hear that how ever did it happen?' boo hoo bleh. Like I cared I knew she would want attention and she'll most likely tell mother and father about how she met a hot guy and tell them this miraculous tale.

I sat behind her table just to throw food at her, then people started to sit down around me it was strange they were dressed in black they looked familiar some how. Then I remembered they were the ones who were getting picked on in the hall by jocks it was especially funny when the big dude with tons of piercings punched one of the jocks straight in the nose. "Nice job on the idiot in the hall do you box or just a lucky throw?" I commented.


End file.
